


this bed is cold and lonely

by sarih93



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarih93/pseuds/sarih93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight in a bar leaves Christen mad and Julie confused. Can they get through it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	this bed is cold and lonely

It was one of the last days of January camp. Most of the team had agreed to go out for drinks to celebrate the end of a month of hard work and soccer. Julie wasn't sure who had chosen the bar but it was small enough for their group to occupy almost half the booths.  

Everyone was on their way to being buzzed and they were making even more noise than usual, laughing and raising their voices. Even then Julie’s focus was solely on Christen. Her girlfriend was talking animatedly with Kelley about something that happened while recording The Buzzer. Julie adores the way Chris gestures with her hands when she’s explaining something.

“JJ!” Morgan elbows Julie on the side and it startles Julie. “Did you hear what I said?”

“No,” Julie says looking sorry.

Morgan huffs.

“She was doing that thing again when she looks at Press and little hearts float all around her,” Meghan jokes.

“Shut up,” Julie says but she doesn’t deny it, they’ve had this conversation before and it turns out there’s photographic evidence. She doesn’t really mind the teasing, she’s well aware of how much she loves her girlfriend and if it’s obvious to others that’s okay.

“Press we don’t want to hang out with your girlfriend anymore. You can keep her,” Morgan calls out to Christen before going over with Kling to where the newbies are sitting.

“What did you do now?” Christen teases Julie.

“Was it the heart eyes?” Kelley asks before finishing her beer.

“Why do people keep saying that?” Julie complains.

“Maybe because you do it all the time,” Kelley replies with a smirk on her face.  Julie balls up a napkin and throws it to the super sub that easily avoids it and sticks her tongue out to the blonde.

Before Julie can throw anything else at Kelley Christen steals a quick kiss. Christen’s kisses never fail to make Julie smile.

“Do you want something from the bar?” Christen asks, still in Julie’s personal space.

“A beer please,” Julie answers with a smile.

“And one for me too Pressy,” Kelley says loudly making the couple separate. Christen rolls her eyes and waves Kelley away but they all know that she will still buy a beer for her best friend. 

“You two are really sickeningly adorable. What is it that the fans call you? The cinnamon roll ship?” Kelley asks even though she already knows the answer. Because of their social media everyone on the team knows about how the fans like to make up ships inside the team, although some of those are real.

“Do you really want to talk about ships? You’ve been paired with half the team, including my girlfriend.”

“Except you it seems. Maybe if we take a selfie right now the fans will start to ship us,” Kelley wonders out loud.

“I don’t want to risk it,” Julie says playfully before Kelley can slide over next to her.

Kelley opens her mouth to retort but she stops halfway to stare at something behind Julie.

“Oh you might want to turn around right now.”

Press is standing by the bar, awkwardly holding three beers on her hands while she tries to lean away from a guy who is obviously trying to flirt. Julie isn’t a jealous person but she is fiercely protective and before Kelley can say another word she’s making her way over to her girlfriend.

“Chris let me help you.” Julie forces her way between Christen and the creepy guy and in the process she kind of body checks the guy.

“Hey! We were talking here blondie.”

“It didn’t look like she wanted to talk to you.” Julie is so annoyed that this guy doesn’t seem to take a hint.

He looks at Julie and how she put herself in front of Christen and laughs. “I never would’ve thought she was a dyke. What a waste,” he sneers.

Julie immediately bristles at the insult. Behind her Christen grabs her arm and tries to pull her away but she won’t budge. If she had been the one being insulted she wouldn’t have cared as much. But it’s Christen, who is beautiful, intelligent, sweet and just a little bit shy. Julie knows Christen shouldn’t have to deal with disrespectful guys.  

“Why? Because you thought you had a chance? For your information _dick_ harassing girls on bars won’t get you laid.” At the end of her rant Julie shoves him. Not very hard but he’s obviously not expecting it and loses his balance momentarily. He looks angry and Julie braces herself but suddenly Hope and Becky show up.

“JJ let’s go,” Hope tells her without sparing a glance at the douche bag. Becky grabs Julie by the arm  to leads her away. Julie turns to face Christen but to her surprise her girlfriend isn’t behind her anymore. Julie then starts to willingly walk back to the team’s tables only to be pushed towards the exit by Becky.

“Your girlfriend just walked out of here upset. You need to catch up with her and work things out,” Becky says.

Hope and Becky escort her to the door. Outside she sees Christen trying to catch a cab and she certainly doesn’t look happy.

“Babe,” Julie starts to say worriedly only to be interrupted.

“Not now Julie.” Julie frowns because Christen never calls her Julie, it’s always Jules. Also Christen is avoiding eye contact.

“You’re mad at me? Why?”

Christen now looks at her, face full of disbelief and disappointment. “We’ll talk back in the hotel,” she says in a clipped tone.

Finally a taxi arrives and the two of them leave. Julie is baffled, she truly doesn’t understand why Christen is mad at her but she abides Christen’s wishes and remains quiet.

The silence stretches out. This tense silence is new for them and Julie hates it. They don’t say anything when they get to the hotel until they get to their hotel room.

“Ok, now will you tell me what’s wrong?”

“You! Always feeling the need to swoop in to fight for me like I’m some sort of damsel in distress,” Christen exclaims.

“Forgive me for wanting to defend my girlfriend.” Julie can’t believe this is even a discussion.

“But I could’ve handled that guy by myself and when I wanted you to back off you ignored me!“ you were lucky you didn’t get hurt ,” Christen points out.

"He insulted you!”

“I don’t care if some guy on a bar calls me names. Do you want to know what makes me feel shitty? My girlfriend treating  me like I’m helpless.” Christen is so upset that her eyes are watering.

“Come on Chris…” Julie starts to say but she doesn’t know what she wanted to say.

Christen goes to the bathroom and closes the door. Julie hears the telltale sound of the door being locked. She knows behind that door her girlfriend is crying and it’s her fault. In a dazed Julie sits in her bed, well technically it’s her bed but so far no one had slept on it. She never meant to make Christen feel helpless but she can admit to herself that she is overprotective.

Julie sighs and looks at the closed door. Hoping it will tell her how to fix this mess. People always say that you shouldn’t go to bed angry but this isn’t a problem that can be fix overnight. With a heavy heart she puts on her pajamas, grabs her Captain America pillow and tries to make herself comfortable. The problem is that the bed is cold and it doesn’t smell like Christen.

After a while the bedroom door opens and Julie tenses. She can hear Christen move around the room, probably changing into Julie’s old college sweatshirt.

“Why are you sleeping here?” Christen asks softly but Julie is still startled.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted to sleep in the same bed.”

Unexpectedly Julie feels Christen get under the covers and hug her from behind.

“Even when I’m mad I love you and I’m always lonely if you’re next to me,” Christen whispers to the back of Julie’s head.

Julie turns around. “I love you too and I hate fighting with you.”

“You need to understand that I’m just as capable as you of defending myself. Or even defend you,” Christen says calmly.

“I will,” Julie promises. "I love you,” she repeats.

Christen smiles sleepily. “Go to sleep Jules.”

And so she does.

**Author's Note:**

> Also Kelley totally drank the three beers Christen bought.


End file.
